Azotea final capitulo 2x19
by Aryantha
Summary: Vincent y Catherine se aman sin interrupciones.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a la serie La bella y la Bestia (The CW) yo solo los he tomados prestados para esta historia.

(No os olvideis de poner la musica del final de ese capitulo)

* * *

...-no me han devuelto la placa porque me estoy acostando con un fugitivo..

-Ya bueno.. No ultimamente...- le dijo mirandola a los ojos con tristeza, no habia nada que deseara mas.

-Si, ya.. .- miró alrededor y le susurro.- ...nadie esta mirando.

Vincent observó las ventanas iluminadas de Manhattan y se dio cuenta de que era cierto.. Nadie los miraba..Se incorporó y una sonrisa de deseo se dibujo en su rostro antes de lanzarse a besar a Cat.. Ella se agarró fuerte a su cuello, besandolo con el mismo ansia que él sentia..

Llevaban tiempo sin estar juntos y habian estado a punto de perderse otra vez, no podian desaprovechar esa oportunidad para amarse.

Se apretaron el uno al otro todo lo que pudieron.. Pero no era suficiente. Vincent bajo su formidable mano hacia el trasero de Cat.. Lo acaricio despacio... con un movimiento rapido la levantó y la sentó en el muro de la azotea.. Ella cruzó las piernas por detrás de él pegandose todo lo que pudo.

Se besaron profundametne acariciandose con sus lenguas.

Cat lo apartó un poco y le bajó la cremallera del anorak.. Vin se lo terminó de quitar mientras Cat se agarraba con fuerza a su cuello. Lo dejó caer en el suelo.

Después él le desabrochó despacio los botones de la camisa y le sacó la camiseta del pantalón mientras ella miraba como lo hacia conteniendo la respiración. Vincent levantó la vista y le sonrio.

Volvio a besarla con deseo creciente y le metio la mano por debajo, todo lo arriba que pudo y empezó a acariciarle la espalda. Cat se estremecio al sentir su contacto.. El poder que ejercian esas manos en ella no era normal.

Vincent cambio la direccion de su mano, y rodeando su cintura empezó a subir hacia sus pechos, Cat contuvo la respiración. Cerro los ojos mientras pegaba su frente a la de él.

No podian aguantar asi mucho mas.

Agarró el jersey de Vincent y tiró de él para sacarlo por su cabeza. El le ayudo a hacerlo. Cat miró con deleite ese poderoso pecho, paso sus manos por él y luego empezo a besarlo, mientras le soltaba los botones del pantalón...

Se miraron a los ojos..sabiando lo que los dos deseaban.

Vincent levantó a Cat y la bajo al suelo.

-No te muevas ...

Ella asintio.. Era imposible que hiciera eso.

Vin cogió el anorak, que se habia quitado y lo colocó extendido en el suelo pegado al muro. Se quito la ropa que le quedaba y se sento con la espalda tendio una mano a Cat.

-Ven...- le dijo, habia un profundo anhelo en su voz...

No hizo falta que se lo dijera otra vez. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de el.

Vincent le quitó la camisa y la camiseta. Las lanzó al suelo. Le soltó el botón del pantalon y le bajo la cremallera mientras no dejaba de besarle los pechos...le quitó las botas y la levantó un momento para quitarle el pantalón y la braguita..

Cuando ya estuvieron libres de estorbos, Cat volvió a colocarse encima de él..Encajaban a la perfección. El la apretó todo lo que pudo a su pecho, sus corazones latiendo al unisono, acariciandole con una de sus maravillosas manos la espalda y con la otra su pierna, tan suave como el terciopelo. Se besaron sin parar.. Disfrutando de estar el uno en brazos del otro, aunque fuera por ese breve tiempo que les habia concedido el destino...Los dos sabian que no duraria mucho.

Cat se fue moviendo lentamente ayudada por él. Movimientos circulares, ascendentes, suaves que hicieron que Vincent profundizara mas en sus apasionados besos.. Poco a poco fueron ganando en intensidad y en velocidad. Vin agarró a Cat del trasero y la ayudo a moverse mientras ella le recorria el cuello con sus labios.

La necesidad le fue ganando terreno a la sutileza.. Los movimientos se volvieron mas rápidos hasta que ya no pudieron mas. El orgasmo le llego a Cat sin poder hacer nada por contenerlo..,acto seguido le llego el turno a Vincent que siguio moviendose todo lo que pudo para alargar lo mas posible el placer que sentian ambos..

Cuando ya no pudieron mas se abrazaron recuperando poco a poco el sentido.

Cat apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Vincent. El echo hacia atras la suya apoyandose en el muro..Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados

-Te prometo ..que salvaremos todo esto y tendremos una vida, Cat.. .- le dijo con tristeza. Abrio los ojos y la miro.

Ella también lo miró y le acarició el rostro con ternura.

-Estoy totalmente segura de ello...Te quiero mas que a mi propia vida...

El se agachó y se besaron igual de profundamente que cuando hacian el amor.

Vincent se separó un momento y junto su frente a la de ella.

-Te quiero.. Catherine Chandler...con autentica locura... .- suspiro y se incorporo.- pero ahora me tengo que ir.. No creo que esto dure mucho mas..

Ella asintio..

-Tienes razón...No quiero que te vayas de mi lado...pero...- le dijo mientras empezaba a coger la ropa que tenia mas cerca.

-Pero es lo que nos toca Cat.. .-termino él la frase...-

Se fueron vistiendo en silencio sin separarse en uno del otro hasta que no les quedo mas remedio..

Cuando terminaron, Vincent cogio su mochila y la besó otra vez..

-¿Pavillion?..

-Pavillion...

- No llegues tarde..- le recordo Cat.

El la miró y saltó el muro..

-Ya sabes..Nunca llego tarde..

Cat se quedó en la azotea sintiendose muy sola. Se acercó al lugar por el que habia saltado el amor de su vida y contempo con melancolia las luces de Nueva York,


End file.
